A Kit's Adventure
by Starscreamgirl13
Summary: A friend told me to write this and so here it is. I only own the names of the Clans and Lion Cub.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any Transformers except for Lion Cub.**

Slipstream purrs loudly as Megatron shares tongues with her. Starscream, the deputy and her brother slinks forward, "Slipstream, do you want to go stretch your legs?" The she-cat nods, getting to her paws. Megatron licks her ear, "See you later." The pregnant queen licks his nose, "I will soon be back."

Starscream pads close to the border with Slipstream at his side. She sniffles and sneezes, "BotClan. They've crossed the border." Starscream shrugs, "A kit. An easy meal." Slipstream shakes her head. Starscream drops into the hunter's crouch and slink forward slowly, approaching a young kit chasing a butterfly. She lets out a shriek as Starscream pounces on her. He laughs, "It's against the code to cross borders, little kit." "Sorry, sir...Are you ConClan?" The she-kit asks. Starscream licks her cheek, "Yes. I'm Starscream, deputy of ConClan." "I'm Lion Cub, daughter of the BotClan leader, Optimus Prime," She purrs. "Why are you over the border?" Slipstream asks. "I was chasing a butterfly!" Lion Cub swats playfully at Starscream's nose. The ConClan medicine cat, Knock Out, pops out of the bushes, " 'Ello, amigo." Starscream smiles, "Can you escort us over?" Knock Out licks his chest fur thoughtfully then meows, "Why not? I need to check on Ratchet."

Starscream and Knock Out lead the two she-cats along the BotClan path. Lion Cub sniffs the air, "Wait, it's Bumble Bee!" A young yellow warrior leaps onto Starscream. Starscream lets out an angry yowl. Lion Cub mews, "Baby Bee, don't do this! He's escorting me home!" Bumble Bee frowns, "Fine." He lets go of Starscream and trots over to the she-cat, "Are you okay?" "Yes," Lion Cub licks his cheek. Knock Out pads up to Bumble Bee, "Have I met you before?"

**CLIFFHANGER! Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

_I made Prowl a she-cat in this because I wanted him to be Jazz's mate without changing the rating._

**Chapter Two **

Knock Out stares at the BotClan warrior. The tom was the same age, size, had the same fur style but was yellow and black with bright blue eyes. "No," Bumble Bee says flatly, "I'll escort you to camp. Prowl, Jazz!" A tom and she-cat pad out of the brush. The she-cat was a golden brown and black. The tom was like a peppermint, red and white with black-tipped ears. The tom snarls, "ConClan, what do you want?" "Jazz, they found her. Lion Cub is safe!" The she-cat smiles.

Jazz frowns, "Just what we needed. Bee, are you suggesting we escort the representatives of ConClan to camp?" Bumble Bee nods to the older warrior. Jazz shakes his head and walks towards the camp of BotClan.

Megatron stares at the elite warrior, Skywarp, "Are you sure they are becoming BotClan cats?" Skywarp nods, his whiskers tickling the warrior's nose. Megatron swallows hard in shock, unable to process that his nephew and deputy would leave with his sister and Megatron's unborn kits. The medicine cat was probably just an escort, forced with brutal torture. "Send all the warriors and apprentices! We attack the BotClan camp!"

Knock Out stays close to the young yellow warrior. Slipstream carefully steps over a log as the group tread into the BotClan camp. The pregnant queen was tired. She felt as if she could drop dead right there. The BotClan cats stare as the little expedition walks up to the SteepRock. Optimus Prime, an elderly but fiery leader, stares down at them, "Who is here?" "I am Starscream, deputy of ConClan. I have found your daughter on the ConClan side of the border," Starscream meows. "Well, Starscream, why did you do this? You are the kindest deputy I've seen in a long time," Optimus stands. Lion Cub squeals and runs up to her father.

They touch noses. Then, the ConClan warriors race in, yowling and spitting. Megatron lounges for Starscream. Starscream leaps out of the way, "What in the AllSpark are you doing?" "You traitorous piece of fox dung! You are no longer my deputy! I will kill you!" Megatron roars, slashing at Starscream's throat. Starscream's throat is slashed open. Lion Cub lets out a despairing cry, "He's injured! Starscreamy!" Starscream looks up at her, "I love you..."

"Knock Out," Ratchet walks over to the young medic, "It's about time you knew I was your father and Bumble Bee is your brother." "He's going to be okay," Knock Out yowls. Lion Cub, an apprentice by this time, lets out a shriek of relief. Megatron bows his head, sighing. Starscream warily stands, "Ah, sunshine. Why is everyone staring at me?"

_**END**_


End file.
